Winter Wonderland: a Seblaine Drabble Collection
by Amy-Star
Summary: A series of winter and Christmas themed drabbles (prompted to me on my tumblr page) involving Seblaine.
1. Ice Skating

**Title:** Ice Skating

**Prompt:** Sebastian and Blaine go ice skating.

**Word Count:** 782

Sebastian had spent the better part of ten minutes slowly lacing up his skates. Though to be fair he wasn't actually concentrating on the task at hand. Blaine had been skating during that time. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his boyfriend as he gracefully glided across the ice. He moved about with the speed and agility that a professional skater would be envious.

It was beautiful, and Sebastian didn't use the term beautiful often, to watch the flex of Blaine's thigh muscle as he effortlessly spun on the spot. Sebastian wasn't the only one who was transfixed. Majority of people on the rink had halted to stare dumbstruck when Blaine performed a loop jump. A couple people even clapped. Sebastian couldn't help but gri smugly knowing that it was his boyfriend who was impressing everyone.

Blaine eventually looped around the rink back to Sebastian. A shower of ice sprinkled on Sebastian when Blaine when he stopped directly in front of him. A faint red blush was across Blaine's cheeks from his exertion. He had a wide smile on his lips and his hazel eyes were liquid golden in their warmth. It made Sebastian's chest constrict for a moment to have Blaine look at him like that.

"You done lacing up yet?" Blaine asked with a excited anxiousness.

"Almost," Sebastian quickly finished tying up the laces before getting to his feet.

Blaine seemed to be nearly jumping with excitement. Sebastian never knew anyone who could get so happy with the simplest things like going skating with your boyfriend. Immediately Blaine held out both his hands to Sebastian which made him frown. It wasn't the way Blaine usually held his out to him with a eagerness for their palms to press against the other and fingers to lace together. A gesture to show how close he wanted to be. No this was different and Sebastian was not pleased. Their was concern in Blaine's eyes like he expected to Sebastian to fall at any moment. Holding his hands was the kind of gesture you'd make to the elderly or a clumsy child.

"I'm fine," Sebastian waved him off, "I think I can manage on my own."

"But you told me that you never skated before," Blaine gazed at him confusion.

"Blaine please," Sebastian spoke as if Blaine was having trouble keeping up, "I'm a star athlete not to mention a expert dancer. I have the skills and sense of balance to pick up skating without any trouble."

The doubtful expression that passed over Blaine's face fueled Sebastian to push forward. He wobbled at bit on his feet when stood up from the bench he was sitting on. However it did not deter him from stepping on to the ice. When he managed to keep upright he sent a smug grin in Blaine's direction.

"What I tell you," Sebastian propelled himself forward, "There's nothing hard about th-"

Sebastian's words were cut off when he slipped in the ice. His arms pinwheeled in a attempt to stop himself from falling but in the end gravity won. Sebastian slammed down on to the ice hard almost knocking the wind out of him. He lay there on the ice groaning in pain.

"Baby? You okay?" Blaine skated around to stare down at him. There was worry on his features but it was obvious that Blaine was trying hard not to laugh.

"Just fine," Sebastian gritted out from the pain of his hurt back and pride.

Sebastian struggled to get back to his feet but his legs were too unsteady to keep him upright. After his third attempt proved to unsuccessful he knew that he had to admit defeat. He held his arms out to Blaine reluctantly.

"Can you help me out?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Of course love," Blaine said sweetly.

He skated over to grip Sebastian's hands and hauled him up to his feet. Blaine held firm to keep Sebastian from falling down again. Sebastian had to admit he loved that Blaine had the strength to hold him up. It made him feel safe in a way that no one else in his life could make him feel.

"Now take it slow," Blaine skated back to pull Sebastian forward, "Don't worry I got you."

Sebastian could help the genuine smile crossing his lips. Worry was the farthest thing in his mind at the moment. Blaine's warm hands wrapped around his forearms kept him steady and his encouraging smile was all he needed. And maybe he decided to take advantage of the situation by falling forward just so Blaine would have to catch him.


	2. Get Into The Holiday Spirit

**Title:** Get Into the Holiday Spirit

**Prompt:** Sebastian always insisted he hated Christmas until one day Blaine finds him belting Christmas music in his underwear.

**Word Count:** 861

Blaine isn't actually surprised that Sebastian hates Christmas.

Christmas was in the same category as romantic comedies, hand holding, and making wishes on falling stars. Also known as things that his boyfriend found sentimental and pointless. Never the less Blaine had hoped that since they were now dating Sebastian would try to keep his more harsher opinions to himself. That he might even try to learn how to tolerate Christmas since Blaine loved it so much. All of Blaine's hopes had been dashed every time he tried to get Sebastian into the holiday spirit.

When Blaine tried to get him to go Christmas shopping Sebastian informed him that he finished shopping online since he hated malls.

When Blaine tried to get Sebastian to bake Christmas cookies his boyfriend decided to distract Blaine by making out with him causing the cookies to burn.

When Blaine tried to get Sebastian to go Christmas caroling with the New Directions he laughed for nearly five minutes straight. After he calmed down he stated the only reason he would go would be to film them for blackmailing purposes.

Now at his wits end Blaine knew he had to take action.

It wasn't that he wanted to force Sebastian to do stuff he hated. Blaine understood when they started dating that Sebastian wasn't exactly the kind of guy who showed his softer side. However he didn't want his boyfriend to become a grinch because he refused to see how wonderful and special Christmas could be. Especially when you got to spend it with the one you love. He'd start slow and gradually Sebastian wouldn't cringe in disgust at the sight of a Christmas tree or scowl in distaste when offered a cookie in the shape of Santa.

The first step to this important mission was to decorate Sebastian's room. The plan was by surrounding Sebastian with Christmas decorations he would grow use to them. Sure there as a chance Sebastian would tear them down and possibly burn them but it was one Blaine was willing to take.

Using the spare key Sebastian gave him Blaine snuck into the Smythe household. Inside it was dark and silent which was a good sign. Carefully Blaine crept upstairs to where Sebastian's bedroom was. Halfway down the all Blaine was startled to hear the sound of music.

Blaine frowned in confusion. Sebastian had texted Blaine this morning saying he would be busy working with the Warblers for the day. He should be at Dalton. Now curious Blaine continued to move forward quietly. He spotted that Sebastian's door was half open with light spilling out in the dark hallway. Blaine realized not only was music playing but Sebastian was singing. His smooth and velvety voice carried through what was suppose to be an empty house.

_"Have a holly jolly Christmas; It's the best time of the year I don't know if they'll be snow But have a cup of cheer."_

Blaine peered through the door. Hazel eyes went wide in shock at what he saw. Sebastian was dressed in just a pair of boxers with snowflakes on them and a red Santa hat. His boyfriend, who supposedly hated Christmas, was swaying through his room while singing a Christmas carol. On the floor there was scraps of wrapping paper and ribbons and a pile of presents. Usually Blaine would be distracted by the exposed smooth lines of Sebastian's lithe body. However the strangeness of the sight completely blinded Blaine to Sebastian's six pack and broad chest and long legs.

_"Have a holly jolly Christmas; And when you walk down the street Say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet."_

Unable to hold back for a minute more Blaine stepped forward into Sebastian's room.

"Someone's in the festive mood," Blaine commented with a grin.

Sebastian practically jumped out of shock before whirling around coming face to face to Blaine. His green eyes were stricken with fear and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I c-can…I can explain," Sebastian stuttered out.

"That you've been seeing Christmas behind my back," Blaine teased.

Sebastian twisted his fingers about nervously. His eyes were glued to the floor unable to meet Blaine's. His cheeks still stained red with embarrassment. Seeing his boyfriend flustered was utterly adorable but Blaine decided to take mercy on him. He crossed the distance between them to wrapped his arms comfortingly around Sebastian's waist. Pleasure flooded him when Sebastian melted into his embrace.

"Baby why did you make me think you hated Christmas?" Blaine asked as he softly kissed Sebastian's collarbone.

"Well you know…" Sebastian bit down on his lip thoughtfully, "Doesn't really fit with my persona. No one expects me to actually like Christmas."

"I disagree," Blaine nuzzled into Sebastian's bare chest, "It totally fits with your adorable and soft side."

"You're the only who sees that side," Sebastian smiled softly down at him, "Guess I was just scared to tell you."

"Well you had no reason to be," Blaine grinned cheekily up at him, "So I'm assuming clothing is optional at this Christmas party you 're having here."


	3. Is It Present Time Yet?

**Title:** Is It Present Time Yet?

**Prompt:** Sebastian and Blaine being woken up by their kids early Christmas morning.

**Word Count:** 507

It was four in the morning when Sebastian heard his door creak open.

He'd been asleep for about three hours after him and Blaine finished the last of the Christmas preparations. The presents were placed under the tree from Santa, the stockings had been filled, and Sebastian had the hard job of eating the plate of cookies that Kathryn and Tommy left out for Santa. The two had gratefully crashed into bed knowing that they'd be up early Christmas morning.

However Sebastian wasn't expecting it to be this early.

The soft patter of feet crossing the floor prevented Sebastian from falling back asleep. In the dark Sebastian could make out two small forms by his bedside. His seven year old daughter was starring at him with excited green eyes while his six year old son seemed more anxious.

"Daddy," Kathryn in a loud whisper, "Is it present time yet?"

"I think he's sleeping" Tommy said to his sister.

"Go back to bed," Sebastian mumbled to them in a voice rough with sleep, "It's too early."

"But we heard noise from downstairs," Kathryn persisted, "I'm certain it was Santa."

"Maybe we could go check," Tommy offered, "You could stay in bed."

Sebastian almost considered letting them go downstairs to open their presents if it meant he could go back to sleep. However he knew Blaine would be incredibly disappointed. His husband wanted to videotape them opening their presents and wanted to make everyone pancakes. Even though Sebastian was secretly weak when it came to giving his children whatever they wanted he also couldn't deal with a sad Blaine.

"You two want presents right?" Sebastian questioned them.

His two children enthusiastically nodded in response.

"Well Santa only gives presents to kids who are good," Sebastian said sternly, "Good kids stay in bed and wait till morning."

"But he's already been here," Kathryn argued, "We can be bad now cause we got the presents."

"Santa will find a way to take them back," Sebastian countered.

"How?" Kathryn said doubtfully.

"He's magic," Was all Sebastian's sleep deprived mind could think of.

"Come on Katy," Tommy tugged his younger sister's hand, "Let's go back before Santa takes away the presents."

"You can wake us up when the sun is out," Sebastian called out to their retreating forms.

Several minutes after they were gone Blaine who had been sleeping beside him rolled over. Blaine's arm wrapped securely around Sebastian's waist as his chest molded to his back.

"Did you actually scare our kids go back to bed?" Blaine murmured into his ear.

"I did what was necessary," Sebastian pressed into his husband's embrace, "Now go to sleep. They'll be back to wake us in a few hours."

Blaine hummed in agreement then kissed the back of Sebastian's neck.

"Merry Christmas baby," Blaine whispered softly.

"Merry Christmas," Sebastian answered as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Christmas Baking Fail

**Title:** Christmas Baking Fail

**Prompt:** Sebastian and Blaine bake cookies together.

**Word Count:** 507

It started with Sebastian wanting to prove Blaine wrong but it ended with smoke and fire.

In the last three years Blaine would never allow Sebastian to do any of the Christmas baking alone. Apparently Blaine was convinced that he was useless in the kitchen which Sebastian thought to be an unfair assumption. Just because Sebastian had a chef to cook for him since he was small and his mother never had any interest in teaching him didn't mean he had no skills. Smythes were successful at anything that they tried at. There was nothing in Sebastian's life that he couldn't accomplish.

Which is why Sebastian decided he would bake cookies when Blaine was out shopping.

He followed the instructions exactly. The cookie dough had turned out perfectly. Though perhaps turning the heat up in the oven because he was impatient wasn't the best plan. Ten minutes later clouds of grey smoke billowed from the oven. Sebastian quickly opened the oven door to see that the cookies were completely black and on fire. Seconds later the fire alarm in their apartment went off.

"Seb?" Blaine yelled over the alarm, "Why do I smell smoke?"

Sebastian had no time to hide the evidence of his colossal mistake. The tray of burnt cookies had been dumped into the sink with cold water pouring on them. All the windows were open letting in the cold winter air in. Sebastian was currently using on of the dish towels to dispel the smoke. When Blaine rounded the corner into the kitchen Sebastian could only managed a sheepish smile.

"Hey baby," Sebastian greeted, "How was shopping?"

Blaine didn't bother answering. His hazel eyes moved from the oven to the burnt cookies in the sink back to Sebastian.

"I can explain," Sebastian continued to flap the towel around the alarm.

"I think I can deduce what happened on my own," Blaine rolled his eyes fondly at him, "What did I tell you about baking alone?"

"Okay fine. I get it." Sebastian grumbled under his breath, "I suck at baking and I'll never do it again."

Sebastian tossed the towel back to the sink when the alarm died off. He crossed his arms over his chest and to his chagrin was pouting a little.

"Now don't be like that," Blaine chastised as he walked towards him.

"Whatever," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders in a attempt to seem nonchalant.

"You know the real reason why I don't want you to bake on your own?" Blaine wrapped a hand around Sebastian's forearm, "It's because baking cookies together is more fun."

"You're totally lying to me," Sebastian couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Maybe a little," Blaine went up on his toes to kiss Sebastian on the cheek, "Now lets clean up and then we can make a new batch together."

Sebastian figured even if was the one Blaine to prove him wrong he'd live with it as long as he got to spend time with his boyfriend and eat cookies.


	5. The Christmas Sweater

**Title:** The Christmas Sweater

**Prompt:** Blaine convinces Sebastian to get into the holiday spirit by dressing up in Christmas sweaters and bowties.

**Word Count:** 593

"Blaine are we ever going to this party?"

Sebastian was currently sprawled out on his boyfriend's bed waiting for him to finish up in the bathroom. He was starting to get impatient though not because he was eager to get to Tina Chang-Wang's (or whatever her name was) party she was holding for the New Directions. The only reason he'd been roped into going was because Blaine gave him the puppy-dog expression that he still didn't know how to resist. However he figured the sooner they got there the sooner they could leave and go back to Sebastian's place for their own private Christmas party.

"Good things come to those who wait," Blaine chastised as he emerged from the bathroom.

Sebastian looked up at his boyfriend in mortification when he saw what he as wearing.

"What is that abomination?" Sebastian critically stared at Blaine's outfit. His boyfriend was wearing a form fitting navy blue sweater decorated with white snowflakes and reindeer. The red pants he was wearing was actually a favorite of Sebastian's since it hugged Blaine's ass perfectly. The ensemble was topped off a red bowtie with white snowflakes.

"What?" Blaine peered down at his outfit, "Don't you like it? Maybe I should have gone with the green snowman sweater."

"Pardon me?" Sebastian questioned in horror, "You have more of those sweaters?"

"I have five in total," Blaine said in a tone that made it seem like that was completely normal, "Plus seventeen holiday themed bowties and two holiday themed pants."

"Holiday themed pants?" A part of him didn't even want to know if such a thing existed.

"Well yes," Blaine gazed at Sebastian like he was the crazy one, "I have candy-cane striped capri pants."

"Blaine I know you're proud to be gay but this is taking it too far," Sebastian said dryly.

"Oh come on," Blaine chuckled out, "You need to get into the holiday spirit. I mean no offense but your outfit is a little on the dull side."

Sebastian took a quick glance down to his dark jean and black button up shirt. He thought he looked pretty hot actually.

"My holiday spirit is perfectly fine without having to dress up like one of Santa elves," Sebastian scoffed, "Besides sorry to disappoint but I don't have a Christmas sweater."

"Funny you should mention that," Blaine crouched down beside his bed and pulled out a white box from underneath, "Happy early Christmas!"

Sebastian grabbed the box delicately as though it was a bomb about to go off. Carefully he lifted the lid up to reveal a bright red sweater with three white, ornate snowflakes across the chest. It was cheerful and festive and everything Sebastian hated about the season. Sebastian was about to protest loudly that he would rather die then put the sweater on when he looked up at his boyfriend.

Blaine's hazel eyes had taken on a more golden hue. It seemed impossible but they appeared even larger and shimmered with unushered tears. His full bottom lip was protruded out slightly in a irresistible pout. His expression hurt and dejected. Even his eyebrows flatten out to make him appear even more sad.

"Fine," Sebastian growled out, "I'll put on the stupid sweater. But you will pay me back later tonight big time. I'm talking about at least three rounds including a blow job."

"Whatever you say dear," Blaine said with a wide grin, "Now let me find a bowtie to match that sweater."


	6. The Christmas Shopping Showdown

**Title:** The Christmas Shopping Showdown

**Prompt:** Sebastian and Blaine's daughter wants a extremely popular toy for Christmas. Can they beat the other shoppers to get it?

**Word Count:** 1072

"Did you finish your list for Santa hon?" Blaine peered down at his four year old daughter who was working at the kitchen table.

"Nuh uh," She shook her head then went back to carefully writing in crayon.

"You take your time princess," Sebastian called from the other end of the table where he was working on a few briefs from work, "Make sure you milk Santa for everything that he's worth."

Blaine rolled his eyes and went back to grading the papers from his musical theory class.

After several minutes Kathryn triumphantly stood up on her chair waving the list like a conqueror's flag.

"I'm done!" She announced loudly.

"Sweetheart please sit down," Blaine chastised then took the list from his daughter.

The list of requests was simple enough; a pink tea set, a teddy bear with a red bow, a Barbie dream castle. Blaine was confident they could get everything until he reached the last item on the list.

Then a sense of dread filled him.

!

"Tell me again why we are here at six in the morning?" Sebastian asked.

The two of them were huddled together to ward off the cold outside the store. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones. There was a large line of parents who came here for one thing and one thing only.

The Pink Sugar Fairy Princess doll.

"I told you," Blaine shivered a bit before continuing, "This is a limited edition doll that will only come out this year. Everyone wants one and there is short supply."

"So our daughter picked one of the most difficult presents for us to get," Sebastian said smugly, "I've never been more proud. She truly is a Smythe."

"If you mean she can be unreasonable and stubborn then yes," Blaine grinned up at his husband, "She most definitely takes after you."

"What's the plan when we get in there?" Sebastian eyed the crowd of eager eyed parents who fueled with large amounts of coffee and a blood thirsty desire to beat everyone else.

"We can't get separated," Blaine said firmly, "No matter what we stick together and make a bee line for the toy section."

"I think we can handle that," Sebastian reached down to grab Blaine's hand.

Suddenly the crowd started to shift restlessly. Blaine could see that a store employee was coming up to unlock the doors. His heart went out to the poor soul who no doubt drew the short straw to get that job. He was essentially putting himself into front of a massive stampede. Sebastian and Blaine exchanged one last look before the door clinked opened.

There was a huge surge of people that pushed forward. People aggressively tried to claw themselves ahead of the crowd. Using dirty tactics of pushing and tripping in they had to. Blaine was nearly knocked down but Sebastian managed to keep him steady. The two of them forced their way through the store opening. Managing not to lose any ground from the aggressive shoppers that surrounded them. Blaine grew hopeful that they would manage to come out of this victorious when one particularly determined shopper shoved through and broke Blaine's grasp on Sebastian's hand.

"Sebastian!" Blaine cried out as the crowd swarmed around him.

"Keep going Blaine!" He heard Sebastian's voice but couldn't see him, "Leave me behind!"

Blaine battled with the desire to go back and find his husband. However he couldn't disappoint Kathryn either which meant he would have to go on his own from here.

"I love you!" Blaine gave one last shout before muscling his way through the crowd.

If there ever was a moment Blaine was happy about being on the shorter side it was now. While most of the shoppers used force to get ahead Blaine relied on agility and speed. He sent out a silent prayer of thank you to his cheerleader coach Sue Sylvester as he ducked and weaved his way through the crowd. Soon Blaine was pulling ahead of everyone else.

"Sorry!" Blaine apologized to the store who lunged himself into a display of snow tires to avoid getting trampled. Normally Blaine would have stopped to see if he was okay but he had to focus on the prize.

In seconds he was in the toy section. Already there was a crowd of people devouring the Pink Sugar Fairy Princess display like a pack of hungry wolves. Blaine threw himself into the mass of desperate shoppers. Several times someone nearly elbowed him in the face and one lady purposefully hit him with her purse. Still Blaine did not give up till his hand wrapped around one of the dolls. Blaine gave a shout of triumph but at the last minute another hand grabbed the doll too.

Blaine lifted his eyes to lock gazes with a middle aged women with horribly dyed red hair who had a fierce glare.

"Excuse me," Blaine said politely, "But I got this doll first."

"No you didn't," The woman said shrilly, "You took this doll from me!"

"I did no such thing," Blaine said aghast at the accusation, "I grabbed it before you did."

"Did not," the woman tugged the doll towards her.

"Yes I did," Blaine said through gritted teeth as he pulled back.

The tug of war would have continued until one of the gave up if Sebastian hadn't shown up.

"Drop that doll," Sebastian demanded. His appearance was a little worse for wear with his hair rumpled and several dirty boot prints on his jacket.

"Why should I?" The woman sneered at him.

"Because if you don't I will sue you for everything that you're worth," Sebastian said in a deadly serious voice.

"You wouldn't dare," The woman gasped.

"I would," Sebastian leveled the woman with a stare of intent, "I do whatever it takes when it comes to getting what I want."

The woman reluctantly let go of the doll and slunk away. Blaine resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her immaturely. Instead he ran up to wrap his arms around Sebastian.

"My hero," Blaine sighed out.

"No one messes with the Anderson-Smythes," Sebastian kissed the top of his head, "Now can we sit down for a minute. I've been kicked far too many times today for my liking."


	7. Happy HanukkahMerry Christmas

**Title: **Happy Hanukkah/Merry Christmas

**Prompt:** AU. Sebastian tries to give his best friend Blaine a Hanukkah he won't forget.

**Word Count:** 903

"This just might be an alright Christmas," Sebastian declared as he flopped down on the bed.

He watched his best friend Blaine shrug off his black backpack with a morose expression on his face. Sebastian felt his chest clench in a funny way at seeing Blaine sad. For the past two years the two of them had been inseparable since Sebastian moved to Ohio when he was twelve. Sebastian never had a friend like Blaine before. A friend who was patient and kind but not afraid to call Sebastian out on his bullshit. Blaine was probably the only person in his life who he could confidently say that he loved.

Not that he would ever, ever tell Blaine that.

"Don't get too excited," Sebastian said dryly at Blaine's lack of response.

"Sorry Seb," Blaine managed a half smile, "It's just hard thinking about not spending the holidays with my parents."

Sebastian nodded sympathetically. Blaine's parents were in a hospital down in Arizona helping Blaine's grandmother recover from a heart attack. At the last minute they asked if Blaine could stay with his best friend rather than taking him with them. However by Blaine's sad expression it seemed he'd almost wanted to be with his parents at a hospital right now.

"It's really nice of your parents to let me stay," Blaine climbed onto the bed to lay beside Sebastian.

"They're probably happy they won't have to feel guilty about leaving me alone this year."

"Now whose being the grumpy one," Blaine teased with a grin. Sebastian tried valiantly to ignore the way his stomach fluttered with butterflies. Making Blaine smile was one of his secret pleasures.

"We'll have fun I promise," Sebastian mumbled under his breath trying not to blush.

"I know we will," Blaine tilted his head up to stare at Sebastian, "It's just that I'm going to miss celebrating Hanukkah this year. Lighting the menorah. Then on Christmas day we eat Chinese food and watch movies."

"Sorry I'm not Jewish," Sebastian offered lamely.

"It's not your fault," Blaine laughed out, "I'm just going to miss that's all."

It was then that Sebastian knew what he be getting Blaine for Hanukah.

!

"Seb? Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet," Sebastian rushed around finishing the last details, "Okay. Now you can open them."

Blaine pulled back his hands and gasped in surprise. The Smythe living room had the usual Christmas decorations of a Christmas tree, garland and stockings bordering the fireplace, and the nativity scene on the side table. However there were a couple additions. There was a menorah with the eight candles lit up on top of the television. On the coffee table there was an assortment of white cartons that smelled delicious of chow mein and spring rolls.

"Se-Sebastian…" Blaine gazed over at his best friend who was fidgeting anxiously.

"I know it's not the same but I hoped…"Sebastian trailed off awkwardly, "Uh I got some of your favorite movies Batman Returns and West Side Story. Also I have my favorite Die Hard which may seem like a action movie but it does take place during Christmas and I thought-"

Blaine reached over to touch Sebastian arm halting his embarrassed rambling. Sebastian stared down at his best friend hoping that he hadn't managed to offend him. He didn't have the first clue of what it meant to celebrate Hanukkah. Truthfully Sebastian didn't even know what it meant to celebrate Christmas since his parents usually went to Europe this time of year. But more than anything he wanted Blaine to be happy. He couldn't stand the thought of his best friend being upset.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled up at him widely, "This is perfect."

"Really?" Sebastian nearly sighed in relief.

"Yes," Blaine said, "Too bad I can't give you an equally amazing gift."

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian started to blush when Blaine took a step closer.

Now Sebastian might be just fourteen but he was fairly certain he preferred guys over girls. He was especially attracted to his best friend. Blaine was cute and smart and athletic and pretty much everything Sebastian liked in a person. Though he would never admit it to anyone. In that moment Sebastian didn't think anyone in the world was as beautiful than Blaine. His hazel eyes were shimmering under the glow of the Christmas tree lights. His black curls were for once free from his gel. His perfect pink lips, that Sebastian sometimes stared longingly at during class, were slightly parted.

Sebastian froze in place when Blaine moved up to his toes. In the last year Sebastian had gone through a growth spurt that made him taller than his best friend. Most of the time Sebastian teased Blaine about it but suddenly the height difference didn't seem funny anymore.

Sebastian drew in a quick breath as Blaine brushed his lips softly against Sebastian's. The kiss was sweet and warm and made Sebastian's heart ache for more. He even whined deep in his throat when Blaine pulled away far too soon.

"I want to watch Batman first," Blaine said a little breathlessly with his cheeks blushing red.

"Sure, no problem," Sebastian immediately agreed.

That's how Sebastian spent his best Christmas/Hanukah cuddling with his best friend on the couch watching movies and eating Chinese food.


	8. The Greatest Gift

**Title:** The Greatest Gift

**Prompt:** Blaine gives Sebastian a kitten for Christmas not knowing he's allergic.

**Word Count:** 693

"Do you not like him?"

Sebastian turned his gaze from his boyfriend's anxious one down to where a gray kitten was rolling about in wrapping paper. His boyfriend often gave strange and creative gifts but this one surpassed all the rest. Never before did Blaine give him a living creature. To say he was surprised that a kitten with soft grey fur, big blue eyes, and a red bow tie around his neck popped out of a box didn't begin to cover it.

"It's not that I don't like him," Sebastian attempted to explain.

He might be a unrepentant asshole who manipulated and black mailed people but he wasn't a monster. Even Sebastian couldn't deny how adorable the kitten was. However there was a reason Sebastian never had a pet before.

"I'm actually allergic to cats," Sebastian confessed.

Blaine's eyes went wide in concern and Sebastian rushed to assure him.

"Not deathly allergic," Sebastian explained gently, "I mostly get itchy eyes and a stuffed up nose."

"I'm so stupid," Blaine groaned none the less.

Sebastian watched as his boyfriend grabbed one of the couch pillows to bury his face in embarrassment. He couldn't help but feel slightly bad about this even though it was beyond his control.

"Come on now," Sebastian reached over to tug Blaine into his arms, "You didn't know."

Blaine buried his head in Sebastian's chest as his arms wrapped securely around his waist. Sebastian smiled gently as he rubbed comforting circles into Blaine's back. He dropped a kiss on top of his soft curls in a attempt to coax his boyfriend out of this funk.

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever," Blaine's fingers twisted in the fabric of Sebastian's shirt.

"Not even close," Sebastian gripped Blaine's arms to push him away in order to stare into his eyes, "You're actually the best boyfriend. You want to know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because I'm Sebastian Smythe," He winked playfully at Blaine, "I would never date anyone less than perfect."

A small smile graced Blaine's lips at Sebastian's words.

"What are we going to do about Francoise?" Blaine asked in worry.

Sebastian ticked an eyebrow up in amusement at the name.

"What?" Blaine blushed lightly, "You like French names right?"

Sebastian shook his head in silent laughter. He then turned his gaze downwards where the kitten was attempting to climb up his leg. He let go of Blaine to bend down to pick the kitten up. It was hard not to melt at the fact the kitten easily fit in the palm of his hand. Sebastian carefully tucked the kitten against his chest. Two of his fingers gently rubbing the top of his small head. The kitten purred happily and pressed his body closer to Sebastian.

He lifted his head to see that Blaine was starring at them with such happiness. Suddenly having a stuffed up nose and itching eyes were nothing in comparison to making Blaine look at him like that. In a way that made Sebastian feel as though meant the world to Blaine. Sebastian would do anything in the world to hold on to that.

"I'm sure that I can get used to it," Sebastian off offhandedly.

"Really?" Blaine said with obvious eagerness, "I mean- Only if you think you can. I don't want you to be sick."

"I made of pretty strong stuff," Sebastian assured him.

He then raised his free arm up in a invitation for Blaine to cuddle into his side. Blaine immediately moved in closer. His head resting on Sebastian's shoulder as he placed a small kiss on his neck. Blaine's strong and warm hand slid down Sebastian's chest to then wrap around his waist. Blaine let out a pleased hum as he nestled into Sebastian's side. Sebastian chuckled under his breath as he pulled Blaine and the kitten in closer.

Never before did Sebastian think he would find happiness just by cuddling with the boy he loved and a kitten. This relationship was turning him into a real softy and Sebastian wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. The Traddition

**Title:** The Tradition

**Prompt:** Blaine and Sebastian decorate their tree together.

**Word Count:** 895

It's a tradition they started five years ago when they first started living together in New York.

The two walked down the street arm in arm to the Christmas tree lot. Warmly wrapped up in scarves and hats and each other. Snow was lightly falling covering the city in a blanket of white. This was Blaine's favorite version of New York. Perhaps it was romantic of him but he thought the city seemed to slow down and became less frenzied when it snowed.

Blaine wandered through the rows of trees that smelled sweetly of pine needles. His fingers brushing lightly against the branches. The snow underneath his boots crunching softly with each step he took. His breath curled into white wisps in the cold air. When he found the perfect tree he waited patiently for Sebastian to find him. He spotted his boyfriend looking impossibly handsome in his black coat and his cheeks pinks from the cold. Blaine felt his insides warm at the fact that Sebastian was his. This infuriating and beautiful man belonged to him.

"Got your peppermint hot chocolate," Sebastian held out his drink with a small smile. Blaine gratefully took the drink almost and relished in its rich and sweet flavor. The two stood curled against each other for warmth. Watching the snow fall and drinking hot chocolate and basking in the other's company. There was no need to talk. To fill the quiet with words. Blaine watched other couples and families get their trees. One father picked his small daughter to show her the top of the tree and Blaine imagined one day that would be them with their children.

Once done with their drinks they paid for the tree and left. The walk back to their apartment was short even though they were lugging a tree between them. A task that got more difficult when they had to climb three flights of stairs. Back in the apartment Blaine worked on finding a spot for the tree while Sebastian dealt with the lights.

"You bought more lights again," Sebastian grumbled as he untangled a mess of strands.

"It's the same amount as every year," Blaine laughed out, "Do you think I buy more lights then sneak them in behind your back."

"Wouldn't put it past you," Sebastian snorted as he moved to the next set of lights.

Actually Blaine did buy more lights last year. Though he would never let Sebastian know he was right. Every healthy relationship needed to have its own set of secrets. Blaine figured smuggling in Christmas lights wasn't too bad of one.

Sebastian finished the lights with minimal complaint. Soon the tree was lit up with multi-colored lights of blue, green, yellow, red and white. They turned on Christmas music and got to decorating. Blaine brought out the carton of ornaments the two had amassed in the past five years together. It was amazing how tree ornaments showed the passage of time. How in the first year they were just boyfriends now five years later they were a family. A small family but one that Blaine hoped to grow some day.

Blaine thought back to the Christmases they spent together before. The second year they awkwardly spent with Blaine's parents and Cooper. The third year when got into a fight about past boyfriends and didn't make up until boxing day. The fourth year with the huge blizzard that forced them to spend Christmas together in their apartment. Years worth of happy and sad memories.

It was hard to believe that the start of their relationship had been filled with mistrust and bad intentions. How when they were teenagers Blaine had to balance between being unsure of Sebastian and being inexplicably drawn to him. It had been a long road to get where they are now. There were times when Blaine thought about giving up. Now watching Sebastian reach up to place the star on top of the tree Blaine was glad he never did.

Sebastian turned off the living room light when they were done. In the dark room the tree burned beautifully and bright.

Sebastian walked up and pulled Blaine into his arms. His hand carded through Blaine's dark curls to tip his head back slightly. A pair of warm lips then sweetly and slowly kissed Blaine's. The kind of kiss that was in no hurry to end. That made Blaine's entire body tingle right down his toes. Sebastian bit down playfully on his lower lip before pulling back. Blaine could feel a wide and goofy smile cross his lips. His cheeks burning slightly red.

"After all these years," Sebastian's hand reached out to cradle the side of Blaine's face, "I can still make you blush."

Blaine didn't respond just wrapped his hand on top of Sebastian's. He then turned to tenderly kiss Sebastian's fingers. At his ring finger Blaine dropped a kiss on the ring he'd give Sebastian two weeks ago when he asked him to marry him.

"You know that you're mine right?" Blaine said softly as hazel eyes met green ones.

"For as long as you want," Sebastian whispered back.

The two then wrapped their arms around each other. Blaine tucked his head underneath Sebastian's chin and stared at their Christmas tree. He silently promised to himself that this would be one tradition they'd do for many more years to come.


	10. The First Snowfall

**Title:** The First Snowfall

**Prompt:** Seblaine enjoy the first snowfall of the year together.

**Word Count:** 889

It's the first snowfall of the year and Blaine insisted they take the kids out to see.

Sebastian thought Blaine had been joking at first. The idea of taking a four year old and two year old outside in the snow at midnight seemed pretty crazy. He should of learned by now that his husband never joked when it came to Christmas traditions. So they roused the kids from their sleep and bundled them up before taking them outside.

Sebastian had to admit it was a beautiful night. Thousands of thick white snowflakes swirled and danced down from the dark sky above. The trees and houses in the neighborhood were decorated under a blanket of white.

The night was quiet save for the laughter of his family. Their footsteps in the newly fallen snow were everywhere. To Sebastian it seemed as if the entire world had gone to sleep except for them.

Blaine and Kathryn had run off to make snow angels leaving Sebastian to watch their two year old son Tommy. A warm smile graced Sebastian's lips as he watched his young son. Tommy was dressed in a light blue snow suit and a green woolen hat that covered his black curls. He waddled slowly in his black boots not able to move fast with all the layers. His cheeks were red from the cold but he didn't seem to care. He was much to preoccupied catching snowflakes with tongue.

Sebastian watched in amusement his large hazel eyes grew bright when he succeeded before he shivered.

"Taste cold," He pouted up at Sebastian.

"I know, Tiger." Sebastian chuckled, "That's why you're not suppose to eat it."

Tommy grinned in return before raising his arms upwards in a silent question to be picked up. Sebastian happily obliged and scooped his son into his arms. Tommy's thick snowsuit and the couple sweaters he was wearing underneath made him as soft and squishy as a marshmallow. He stood there holding his son close to them as the snow fell around them. Sebastian's heart warming at the wide wonder in Tommy's eyes. To a two year old every experience was wonderful and exciting. It became Sebastian favorite thing about being a father; watching his children discover the world. Suddenly he didn't care that he'd been forced out of bed in the middle of the night.

"Pretty," Tommy pointed a red mitten covered hand up to the falling snow.

"Very pretty," Sebastian agreed.

"Talking about me," Blaine came up behind and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian tilted his head to grin at his husband. Blaine did look exceptionally pretty tonight. His hazel eyes had turned to a liquid honey shade that meant he was very happy. White snowflakes sparkled in Blaine's dark curls. A loving smile played on his slightly redden lips.

"Maybe," Sebastian leaned down to press a kiss to Blaine's lips that his husband happily returned.

"Where's Kathryn?" Sebastian asked when they pulled apart.

Blaine pointed to where their daughter had her arms outstretched and was spinning around in circles.

Her blonde hair whipped around her face as her white earmuffs became lopsided. She was giggling happily as she continued to twirl.

"Why is she doing that?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

Blaine shrugged in response before calling out to their daughter, "Sweetheart time to stop now. There's ice there and you're going to slip."

Kathryn halted to a stop with a frown on her face. Her green eyes flickered over to Sebastian with a pleading look he knew very well.

"Listen to Papa," Sebastian said firmly as he shifted Tommy in his arms.

Kathryn huffed out a sigh and started to run towards them.

"Catch me!" She called out excitedly, "Catch me Papa!"

She launched herself into the air and thankfully Blaine did catch her in time. Or else she would have face planted into the snow.

"You caught me!" She declared happily as she wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck.

"You're a crazy loon," Blaine laughed then kissed her on the nose.

"Not a loon," She buried her face into Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh sorry," Blaine tickled her sides, "I'm meant to say you're a crazy baboon."

Kathryn dissolved into giggles at the word 'baboon' as she kicked her short legs about.

"Careful there," Blaine gripped her tighter so not to drop her, "I think its time for hot chocolate."

"With pink marshmallows?" Kathryn perked her head up.

"I'll have to think about that," Blaine said with a serious and contemplative expression on his face.

"Mallows! Mallows!" Tommy chanted and bounced in Sebastian's arms.

The two of them started to chant loudly about marshmallows that Sebastian was worried they'd wake up the entire neighborhood. To escape being yelled at by their neighbors the two walked back towards the house. The kids continuing to pester about whether they could get cookies too with their hot chocolates.

"They get this from you," Blaine rolled his eyes up at Sebastian.

"Nothing wrong with knowing what you want," Sebastian smirked down at Blaine.

"That's your motto in life isn't it?" Blaine teased.

"It's how I ended up here with you," Sebastian gave him husband a warm smile that Blaine immediately returned.


End file.
